Tails and Cosmo in the Haunted House! Boo!
by SunflowerPrincess
Summary: Tails and Cosmo and Cream and Cheese go to a haunted house! What will happen? Mwahahahah!
1. Chapter 1

TAILS AND COSMO IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE! BOO!

Chapter One

It was Halloween. Tails and Cosmo were going to go trick or treating. Cosmo was an angel Tails was a pirate. They went out and saw Cream and Cheese. Cream was dressed like Cheese and Cheese was dressed like Cream. "Hi Cream!" Cosmo said. "Hi Cosmo!" Cream said. "Come trick or treat with us!" Tails said. "Okay!" Cream said. And Cream and Cheese flew over and joined Tails and Cosmo.

They walked to one door and Tails pushed the doorbell. A lady gave them candy. They said thank you and went to the next house. Cream pushed the doorbell. A man dressed like Frankenstein gave them candy. They said thank you and went to the next house.

Cosmo knocked on the next house. It was a big spooky old house with three floors and no doorbell. The door opened. Creeeaak! They couldn't see anybody inside. "Hello?" Cosmo said. "Hello?" Tails said. "This is scary!" Cream said. "Let's get out of here!" "Chow chow!" said Cheese.

Just then it started raining really really hard outside. There was thunder and lightning. Tails didn't want to get wet. Cream and Cheese didn't want to get wet either. Cosmo liked rain but the lightning and thunder was scary. Tails thought it was scary too.

"We should stay here til it stops raining," Tails said. "Don't worry, I'll protect you girls!"

"You're so brave, Tails!" Cream said.

"You're our hero, Tails!" Cosmo said.

They walked around inside the old house and looked around. There were spider webs everywhere. Then they heard creeeeaaak! Slam! The door closed! Tails ran over and tried to open it. It wouldn't open! Then they heard moaning. And then they heard a laugh.

"Oh no!" Cosmo cried. "We're trapped in a haunted house!"

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

TAILS AND COSMO AND CREAM AND CHEESE IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE! BOO!

Chapter Two

"How can we get out?" Cream asked, hugging Cheese.

Tails tried to kick the door open. He grabbed his foot and jumped up and down. "Owie owie owie!"

"Let me try," Cream said. She threw Cheese at the door. Bang! Cheese bounced off the door and hit Tails and knocked him down. "Oops. Sorry."

"Tails are you okay?" Cosmo asked him, helping him up.

"I think so," Tails said, rubbing his stomach where Cheese hit him. He burped. "Scuse me!"

"Chow chow?" Cheese said looking at Cream.

"Cheese says he don't know what happened," Cream said. "It was like he hit something that pushed him before he ever even hit the door."

"That sounds like a force field," Tails said. "That means somebody doesn't want us to leave this place!"

"Then what'll we do, Tails?" Cosmo said, grabbing one arm and crying. Cream grabbed Tails other arm and also started crying.

"Don't worry," Tails said. "I'll think of something. I hope."

Then they heard a piano playing in the next room.

"Maybe whoever's playing that piano will help us to get out," Cream said. She ran into the next room. Tails and Cosmo and Cheese followed her.

The next room was really big. It was the living room. There was a big piano and a girl with long golden hair was playing it. There were some chairs and couches in the room and some lamps but they weren't lit and a big bookcase full of really old books. The carpet was very old and dusty and had some holes in it. There was a fire in the fireplace.

Cream danced over to the piano. "That's a pretty song you're playing, lady," she said.

The girl stopped playing and looked at her. Then she…disappeared!

Cheese was scared and jumped into Cream's arms. Cream was scared and jumped into Tails' arms. Tails was scared and jumped into Cosmo's arms. Cosmo fell over backwards.

"The lady was a GHOST!" Cream cried.

"Chow chow!" Cheese cried.

"I'm scared of ghosts!" Tails cried.

"You're all squishing me!" Cosmo cried.

Just then the fireplace went out and it was pitch black in the haunted house.

Tails and Cosmo and Cream and Cheese all said, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

TAILS AND COSMO AND CREAM AND CHEESE IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE! BOO!

Chapter Three

"We're gonna die!" Tails screamed.

"I don't wanna die!" Cream screamed.

"Chao chao chao chao chao!" Cheese screamed. That meant "I don't wanna die neether!"

"I don't wanna die again!" Cosmo screamed.

Then Tails saw a light. "I wonder what that is?" he said.

"Maybe it's another ghost!" Cream said.

"All ghosts aren't bad," Cosmo said. "I was a ghost."

"We knew you were a good ghost," Cream said.

"Anyway, let's see what that light is," Tails said. "Maybe it's a way out."

So they walked to the light. Except Cheese who Cream was holding like a dolly.

The light was coming from a fire. A big black pot was on the fire. Three old women in red robes were mixing the pot with giant spoons and putting stuff in the pot.

"Witches!" Tails said very quiet.

"They look scary!" Cream said.

Cosmo walked right up to them. "Excuse me, could one of you ladies tell us the way out of this house?"

The witches looked at Cosmo. Then Cosmo thought maybe she should have kept quiet. "Um…never mind. We'll find our own way out. Um…bye, bye!"

"After them, sisters!" one of the witches said. "We'll have puppy dog tails and rabbit ears for our stew!"

"What?" Cosmo cried. "That's terrible!"

Tails grabbed her arm and they started running, all going "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"They'll get away!" one witch said.

"Spiders, get them!" another witch said. "Don't let them escape!"

Tails and Cosmo and Cream were running down the hall when they ran into a huge giant spider web. It was really really sticky and they got stuck. They tried to get free but even Cream wasn't strong enough to break the webs.

"We're gonna die!" Cream cried.

"I don't wanna die!" Tails cried.

"I don't wanna die again!" Cosmo cried.

Cheese was free. He started to kick the webs.

"Don't, Cheese!" Cream said. "You'll get stuck too!"

"Try to find something to cut the ropes with," Tails said.

It was too dark to see anything. Cheese found a door and opened it. It was really really dark in there.

Then the witches showed up.

"Uh…trick or treat, ladies?" Cream said. She smiled but she didn't mean it. She was scared.

"Trick!" one witch said. She made fire jump out of her hand.

Cosmo screamed. "No! I'm scared of fire!"

"What is that?" another witch said. They all looked at Cosmo.

"It's a talking flower!" the third witch said. "It's so pretty. Let's play He loves me he loves me not with her flowers!"

Cosmo put her hands over her flowers. She'd seen that game. It was mean. "No!" she cried. "Don't pull the petels off my flowers!"

"Let's put the other two in our pot and then decide what to do with her," the first witch said. She was the leeder.

The part of the web stuck on the walls came off and the witches grabbed them. They dragged Tails and Cosmo and Cream back to their room like they were doggies on a leesh.

They didn't see Cheese. But what could he do? How could he save them?

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

TAILS AND COSMO AND CREAM AND CHEESE IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE! BOO!

Chapter Four

Cheese looked around for something to help save Tails and Cosmo and Cream but didn't see anything. There was nothing in the room he was in but a bed with a old white sheet and a dresser. He opened the dresser and looked for something inside. Just old clothes. What could he do? He looked at the white sheet again.

The witches pushed Tails and Cream in the pot. Splash splash!

"Let us out!" Tails yelled.

"I don't wanna be dinner!" Cream screamed.

"Let them go!" Cosmo yelled. She kicked one of the witches who was holding her. She jumped and bounced off the witches heads.

"Ow!" the boss witch said. "Don't jump on my head! Grab her!"

The witches chased Cosmo around the room. Cosmo jumped around like a kangaroo. Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Tails and Cream got out of the pot. "Fly!" Tails said. He spun his tails. Cream flapped her ears.

"They're witches!" the boss witch said as Cosmo bounced around and Tails and Cream flew around.

"Get them!" another witch yelled.

The three witches jumped at them. Tails and Cream flew out of their way and Cosmo hopped out of their way. The witches bumped into each other. Bounce! They were all fat like Eggman and bounced away from each other.

"Don't let them get away!" the boss witch yelled. "I'll cast a spell so they can't get out the door!" She waved her hands and started to cast a spell.

"Oh no!" Tails and Cosmo and Cream yelled. They hadn't got out yet! Now what?

Then a white sheet flew in. "Wooooooo!" it went.

"A ghost!" the boss witch said. "Cast a spell on it!"

"What kind of spell do you cast on a ghost?" another witch said.

"I don't know any ghost spells!" the third witch said.

Tails and Cream and Cosmo saw the ghost and screamed. "!"

They flew out of the room. Cosmo bounced out. The ghost flew around the witches going "Wooooooo!" then flew away.

"This house is haunted!" one of the witches said.

Tails and Cosmo and Cream were free but they saw the ghost following them.

"Run away!" Cosmo said.

"Fly away!" Tails said.

"I'm flying!" Cream said. "But where's Cheese?"

The ghost threw off its sheet. It was Cheese!

"Cheese!" Cream yelled, hugging him. "You saved us!"

"Hurray for Cheese!" Cosmo said.

"Let's get out of here before the witches come back!" Tails said.

"Let's try this room!" Cosmo said, opening a door. They went inside and gasped.

There was a coffin in the room! The kertins were red. The carpet was red. The walls were black. There were candels on a table by the coffin.

"What a sad place," Cosmo said. "Someone died."

"We should get out of here," Tails said.

"I don't like this place," Cream said.

"Chow chow!" said Cheese.

Then the coffin started to open! !

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" they all yelled.

They could see a hand in the coffin. Somebody was in it pushing it open! Somebody sat up. He had a red and black cape and a black suit and white shirt and he had black hair that went way down to a point in the middle of his forehead. His eyes were red. He smiled. He had fangs!

"Good evening!" he said, getting out of the coffin. "I vant to bite your necks!"

Tails and Cosmo and Cream and Cheese all screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

TAILS AND COSMO AND CREAM AND CHEESE IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE! BOO!

Chapter Five

Tails and Cream and Cosmo and Cheese all tried to run away from the vampire, but they were so scared they got mixed up and ran right into each other! Crash!

"Come…here…" the vampire said, holding out his hand. He made a fist and pulled it slowly to him.

"Don't listen to him!" Tails said. "Don't look at him! He's trying to hypnotize us!"

"Come…here…" the vampire said again. Cream and Cosmo looked into his eyes. There were bats flying in his eyes.

Cream and Cosmo put out their arms like Frankenstein and started walking to the vampire.

"Oh no!" Tails cried. "They looked him in the eyes!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese yelled at Cream, but she didn't hear him. She just said "Yes…master…"

Tails looked around for something to throw at the vampire. All he saw was Cheese. He grabbed Cheese and threw him at the vampire. He wasn't as good at it as Cream was and missed the vampire. He hit the bookcase behind the vampire. A big book fell off and hit the vampire right upside the head. Clunk! The vampire fell down.

"What happened?" Cosmo said, shaking her head.

"What happened when?" Cream said, shaking her head.

"The vampire hypnotized you!" Tails said. "I tried throwing Cheese at him but missed. A book hit him. I don't know why it would hurt him. Only wooden stakes hurt vampires."

Cosmo picked up the book. "I think I know why," she said. She held up the book. "The cover's wood. And look at the title!"

The title of the book was HOW TO COOK STEAKS.

"You'll be sorry you hit me in the head!" the vampire said, getting up. He saw his cape was all dusty and started brushing the dust off. "Look what a mess you made of my beautiful clothes! You'll pay for that!"

"What'll we do now, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Run!" Tails yelled.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Cream and Cosmo screamed and they started running down the hall. The vampire waved his cape. Poof! He turned into a bat! He flew after them.

The bat bit Cosmo in the neck and tried to drink her blood! He fell on the floor and turned back into a vampire. "Yuck! Ick! Gross! Your blood tastes terrible!"

"I don't have blood," Cosmo said. "I'm a plant from another planet."

"You're a plant?" the vampire said, sticking out his tongue. "I hate veggies!"

"But veggies are good for you," Cream said. "Just drinking blood can't be healthy. You should try different kinds of food."

"Okay," the vampire said, getting up again. "I think I'll try…rabbit!" He jumped at Cream.

They screamed "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" and ran.

They saw a staircase and ran up the stairs. The vampire turned into a bat again and flew up the stairs. He landed on the top of the stairs and turned back into a vampire again. "Now I have you all!"

Tails and Cosmo and Cream and Cheese all stopped halfway up the stairs and hugged each other.

The vampire started down the stairs to get them. He tripped on his cape and fell down the stairs. Tails and Cosmo jumped one way to keep from being hit by him. Cream and Cheese jumped the other way to keep from being him by him. The vampire rolled down the stairs and landed on his face. "These people are driving me batty!" he said.

Tails and Cosmo and Cream ran up the rest of the stairs. Cheese flew after them. At the top they looked around for some place to hide from him.

"Let's go this way!" Tails said, pointing to the left.

"Let's go this way!" Cosmo said, pointing to the right.

"Let's hide in this room right here!" Cream said, opening the closest door.

They ran inside the room and stopped. The room was full of toys.

"What a cute place!" Cream said.

"Look at all the dollies!" Cosmo said, picking up one. Cream picked up one too.

"Did you girls forget about the vampire?" Tails said.

"Here, Tails!" Cosmo said, handing him a fox dolly with a jewel on its head. "It's a Tails doll!"

Tails and Cream looked at each other. "Did you say Tails Doll?!"

The Tails Doll smiled at Tails. "Can you feel the sunshine?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh!" they all screamed.

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

TAILS AND COSMO IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE! BOO!

Chapter Six

Tails Doll tied them all up then tied them to the ceiling. He floated around, pushing each of them so they swung back and forth really high.

"Swing, swing, swing, swing," Cream sang. She liked swinging. "It's like Disneyland, Cheese!"

"Chao?" Cheese said, swinging past her. He looked very confuzzled.

"Oh! Please stop!" Cosmo cried, looking greener than ever as she swung higher and higher. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"Hey!" Tails shouted. "You let us down this minute!"

"Oh, don't like my little game?" Tails Doll said. He took a sword and chopped the ropes. They all fell on the floor. Ker-plop! Tails and Cream fell on their tummies and it took the wind out of them. Cosmo fell on her butt. Cheese just bounced.

"Ow!" Cosmo cried. "That wasn't nice!"

"Who said I was nice?" Tails Doll demanded, suddenly right in her face.

"Dollies are supposed to be nice," Cosmo said. "They're supposed to love the little girl or boy that they live with."

"And the little girl or boy is supposed to love them," Tails Doll said. "But then they grow up and throw them away like so much garbage!"

"That is so sad," Cosmo said. "Did someone do that to you? Is that why you're mean and angry? Because your little girl or boy made you cry?"

"Shut up!" Tails Doll yelled. "You're a stupid face!"

"Cosmo is not a stupid face!" Tails said angry. "You're a stupid face! Cosmo is beautiful!"

"You like her better than me?" Tails Doll demanded. Big huge sharp claws popped out of his paws. "Maybe you wouldn't like her so much if she wasn't so pretty!"

"You leave Cosmo alone!" Tails yelled, trying to get free.

"No wonder you were thrown away!" Cream yelled. "I'll bet you were mean to your little girl or boy!"

"Shut up!" Tails Doll yelled again. "You don't know anything! I'll claw all of you 'til you're so ugly nobody'll want to look at you!"

"Nobody will ever love you if you do such awful things to them!" Cosmo cried. "If you want a friend you have to be a friend!"

"I don't want friends!" Tails Doll said. "Friends always let you down and hurt you!"

"You met the wrong sort of people," Cream said. "We'll be your friends if you let us go."

"Oh no you don't!" Tails Doll said. "If I let you go you'll never come back!"

"But you can't make us stay here forever!" Cosmo said.

"We'll get hungry and need food after awhile," Cream told him.

"You won't get hungry when you're ghosts!" Tails Doll said.

Tails had gotten free while the girls were talking to Tails Doll. But how could he free the girls before the doll got them?

Tails looked at Cheese. Maybe if he got Cheese free and Cheese flew around the room, Tails Doll would chase the Chao and Tails could get Cream and Cosmo loose. He very carefully crawled over to Cheese and started to untie him.

"Are you a ghost, Mr. Tails Doll?" Cream asked the doll, seeing what Tails was trying to do.

"No I'm not a ghost!" Tails Doll said. "I'm a doll!"

"But dollies don't talk," Cosmo said. She also saw what Tails was doing. Cheese was almost free now.

"I'm a magical doll," Tails Doll said proudly. "I have magic powers."

"Really?" Cream asked. "How did you get them?"

"The person that made me found a magic gem but didn't know it was magic, or that there was another magic gem in the old desk, and…" Tails Doll stopped talking. "It's a secret so it's none of your business!"

"That's not a nice thing to say to a friend," Cosmo said.

"You're not my friends," Tails Doll insisted. "You're my enemies." He was starting to get confuzzled.

"Why are we your enemies?" Cream asked. "We didn't do anything."

Cheese finally got free. He flew around Tails Doll. "Pbbbbbtttttttt!"

"Hey! How'd you get free?!" Tails Doll said. He floated after Cheese. "Get back here!"

Tails took off his gloves and used his fox nails to cut through Cream's and Cosmo's ropes. "Let's get out of here!" he said.

"No!" Tails Doll yelled. He'd caught Cheese. "If you leave I'll kill him!"

"Shame on you!" Cream yelled. "You're a very bad, bad, bad dolly!" She started crying. "Waaaahhhhhhh!"

"Stop it!" Tails Doll cried. "You're giving me a headache!"

Cosmo started crying too. "You're mean! Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Tails Doll grabbed his head. "Stop crying!" he yelled.

Cheese started crying too. "Chaaaaaooooooo!"

Tails Doll held his ears to try to cover up the sounds of crying. "Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it!"

They hurried out of the room, Cream, Cosmo, and Cheese still crying. At the doorway was an old desk. Cream opened a drawer. There was another strange jewel inside. This one was pink. She took it and ran outside. They quickly slammed the door.

"Whew!" Tails said, glad that Cheese and the girls had stopped crying. They were giving him a headache too. "Let's get out of here!"

"Not yet," Cream said. She held up the jewel and an old rag doll she'd grabbed as she was leaving. "Give me your vest, Cosmo!"

Cosmo took off her vest (or whatever you call the shirt thing she's wearing.) Cream put it on the rag doll. Cream took off her gloves and shoes and put them on the doll. Cosmo tore off some of her skirt and they tied it on the doll.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Tails asked. He and Cheese were leaning against the door, which was shaking and being pounded on. Tails Doll was trying to get out and get them again.

"We're not guys, we're girls," Cosmo said, very confuzzled. How could Tails not know that?

Cream made a little hole in the rag doll and stuffed the jewel inside, then pulled a tiny sewing kit out of the pocket of her dress and stitched it up.

"Do you always carry a little sewing kit with you?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh no," Cream said. "Only when I want to sew things."

"Look out!" Tails cried as the door flew open.

Tails Doll flew out. He looked very, very scary now. His eyes were like blood and he had big huge teeth and claws.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Cosmo.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Cream.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Tails.

"Chaooo!" screamed Cheese.

"Oh be quiet!" said the rag dolly, who had Cosmo's vest and part of her skirt, and Cream's shoes and gloves on. It was floating in the air now. "And you!" the dolly said to Tails Doll. "Stop making faces! It's no polite!"

"Who are you?" Tails Doll demanded.

"Who are you?" the rag dolly demanded.

"You're so pretty!" Tails Doll said.

"I'll bet you say that to all the dollies," the rag dolly said.

Cream motioned to Cosmo, Tails, and Cheese to get out of there. They all hurried away down the hall.

"I don't understand," Tails said. "Why didn't he attack the doll?"

"Because he's a Tails Doll," Cream explained. "And she's a Cream and Cosmo doll."

"Of course," Cosmo said.

"I am very confuzzled right now," Tails said.

"Chao?" Cheese said. He was confuzzled too.

Cream and Cosmo looked at each other and giggled. Boys!

They soon reached the end of the hallway and saw a trapdoor in the ceiling. Cheese flew up and pushed it open. Cream flew up through the trapdoor. Tails flew Cosmo up through it too. They looked around at where they were.

"This place is really really big!" Cream said.

"This place has so much junk in it!" Tails said.

"This place has somebody watching us in it!" Cosmo said, pointing at a shadowy figure.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they all screamed.

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

TAILS AND COSMO IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE! BOO!

Chapter Seven

"Don't be A Dummy!"

"Who's there?" Tails called.

There was no answer.

"Let's just get out of here," Cream said.

"Yes, I don't want any more trouble," Cosmo said.

"Okay," Tails said. "I don't think there's any other way out of the attic. So we'll have to go back out the trapdoor."

"What trapdoor?" Cosmo asked.

"Huh?" Tails said. "The one right over…Where'd it go?"

The trapdoor was gone!

"We're trapped up here!" Cream cried.

"I want out!" Cosmo cried.

"Chaaoo!" Cheese cried.

"Calm down, you guys," Tails said. "We'll find a way out."

"Why do you keep calling us guys?" Cosmo asked. "We're girls!"

"Don't confuse me while I'm trying to think of what we should do," Tails said.

"Dummy!" Cream yelled.

"Who are you calling a dummy?" Tails demanded.

"The shadowy figure is just a dummy!" Cream explained.

"That's good," Cosmo said. "I was afraid it was another monster." She looked at the dummy.

The dummy looked back!

"Ahhhh! It _is_ a monster!" Cosmo cried.

"And we're trapped up here with it!" Cream cried.

"Stay back, Dummy!" Tails yelled, getting between the dummy and the girls.

The dummy didn't say anything. But it started to come towards them! Tails and the girls backed away. The dummy kept coming.

"Do something, Tails!" Cosmo cried, as they were backed up right up against the wall.

"Uh…let me think," Tails said, trying to figure out what to do. He could try…no, that probably wouldn't work. Well, then maybe…no, where would he get a giant slingshot? Then maybe…

"Sick 'im, Cheese!" Cream yelled, throwing Cheese at the dummy. Cheese hit the dummy. Pow!

Then…plop! The dummy's head fell off!

"Aaaahhhhh!" Cream and Cosmo screamed, freaking out.

The dummy was still moving! It was feeling around the floor.

"What's it doing?" Cosmo asked Tails.

"I think it's trying to find its head," Tails said.

"My mom tells me sometimes I'd lose mine if it wasn't screwed on," Cream said.

"Really?" Cosmo said, surprised. "My sisters used to tell me that too."

"I guess everybody hears that no matter where they come from," Cream said.

"Let's try to get out of here while it looks for its head!" Tails said.

"How can it look when its eyes are part of what its looking for?" Cosmo asked.

"Don't confuzzle us now!" Cream said, running.

They ran all over the attic, bumping into all kinds of junk and tripping over a lot of it.

"There's just no way out!" Tails finally cried. The dummy had finally found its head and was putting it back on again!

"What about up the chimney like Santa?" Cream asked. She pointed to a hole in the ceiling.

"That's not a chimney," Tails said. "That's a hole in the ceiling! But we can try to get out that way!"

Cheese got out easy. Cream and Tails didn't have too much trouble.

But Cosmo's butt got stuck in the hole. Tails and Cream pulled and pulled.

"Owie!" Cosmo cried. "You're stretching my butt!"

"You eat too much candy!" Cream said.

"Now that's just rude!" Cosmo said.

Then Cosmo felt something grab her legs!

"Help!" she cried. "The dummy's got me!"

Tails spun his tails. Cream flapped her ears. They pulled and pulled and…pop! Cosmo's butt came free and they all flew up high in the air. It was raining like crazy now and they were soon soaking wet. But at least they were finally out of the haunted house.

But the dummy was still holding onto her feet!

"Let go!" Cosmo cried. "Ha ha ha!"

"Why are you laughing?!" Tails asked.

"It's tickling my feet!" Cosmo cried.

"Sic 'im again, Cheese!" Cream cried. Cheese flew over and knocked the dummy's head off again. Plop! The head rolled along the roof and fell right over the edge! Plop! The dummy ran around trying to find it's head and fell off the edge too! Plop!

"At last we're out of that awful house!" Cream said.

"Yes, now we can get out of here!" Tails said.

But neither of them were looking where they were going. Pow! They flew into a spooky old tree. Down they went! Luckily they landed in a huge pile of mud.

"Yucky!" Cream cried. "I'm all muddy now!'

"Gross!" Tails said. "But the rain will wash it off, and…Cosmo!"

Cosmo was lying in the mud making a mud angel. "Hooray for mud and rain!" she cried.

"You're coocoo," Cream said.

"Hey, why is all this mud here?" Tails asked.

They looked around. All around them they could see big stones with names and dates on them. And right by them was a big deep hole in the ground.

"Somebody dug a big deep hole in the ground," Cosmo said. "But what are all those big stones?"

"They're tombstones!" Cream cried. "We're in a graveyard!"

And that was when they saw the glowing red eyes!

To be continued!


End file.
